


How Ned Chicane Fell In Love

by askadromming



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Discussions of Love, F/F, Fluff, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askadromming/pseuds/askadromming
Summary: Aubrey comes to the Cryptonomica to ask Ned how to tell if she is in love.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little, Edmund "Ned" Chicane & Aubrey Little, Edmund "Ned" Chicane/Boyd Mosche
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	How Ned Chicane Fell In Love

Aubrey rapped several times on the doorframe of the Cryptonomica before walking in.

Ned was sitting in an uncomfortable-looking armchair and examining a dusty book.

He looked up and smiled when he noticed Aubrey's presence.

"Ah, Miss Aubrey. Please come in and take a seat!" 

"Ned seriously you don't need to call me 'miss' all the time."

She walked in and took a seat on the loveseat nearby.

"Well, can I offer you anything? I have the finest spirits and ciders in Kepler, from green apple to red delicious based, truly the sharpest, slightly alcoholic cider you'll ever-"

Aubrey giggled lightly. "Thanks, and yes I'd like your Aldi cider."

Ned came back in the room a few minutes later with two ciders and sat down next Aubrey.

"What can I help you with on this fine morning?" 

Aubrey was silent for a moment.

She twisted her ring around her finger.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Ned grinned.

"Why many a lady and lad have fallen for the wiles of Ned ' _Charming_ ' Chicane." 

Aubrey smiled softly but shook her head.

"No, I'm being serious. Not like crushes, or interest, but genuine love." 

Ned sighed.

"No Aubrey, I'm afraid _Mr. Charming_ , never really fell in love, or-" he chuckled "-if I'm being honest, ever really dated somebody. Always had more important things to focus on."

Aubrey frowned slightly.

"Even someone that didn't love you back?"

Ned rolled his head back and closed his eyes.

"It's not that fun of a story Aubrey. It doesn't even have some cool ending."

Aubrey put a hand on his shoulder. 

"I mean, I won't push you into talking about nothin' you don't want to, but Duck is boring as hell, and Mama is aro, and you are the only other real adult I can talk to about it."

Ned frowned at the 'adult' sentence and snatched her cider out of her hands. 

"Hold up, you can drink this, right? Duck would honest to god kill me if I let a kid drink one." 

She rolled her eyes lovingly. "No,  _ Dad,  _ I'm 22." At this, she lunged forward and grabbed the cider back.

"Fine, fine, just checkin'. Well, not much in putting it off. Fine Aubs, let me bewilder you with the story of how Ned 'Sneaky' Chicane fell in love with a burglar."

\--

"It was a cold, dark night. 

A storm flashed violent lightning, and the rain was beating down like bullets.

The house we were robbing was a rich one, lustrous gold finishes outlined everything and the owners? The owners were out for the weekend on a remote island. 

A guard moved from his shift to the front door, and from where I and Boyd were, we could see a clear view of a sun door, leading into the living room. It was the perfect entrance.

Because there were guards stationed at that door, no alarms had been installed. Rich people always overestimate their guards.

Boyd ran ahead, stealthy as a mouse, and opened the door quick-"

" _Neddddddd_ , get to the good bit!" Aubrey interjected

"Hey now, who's telling the story!"

Aubrey sighed. "You."

"That's right. Now, where was I, ah yes, the house.

We were on our way upstairs when I almost tripped. Boyd, as usual, caught me before I fell and we made our way upstairs. 

I being the master burglar," Aubrey giggled. 

"Excuse you, I being the master burglar that I am, went into the master bedroom and found some diamond necklaces and lifted them easily.

Well, to be honest, the rest of the heist was fairly boring, but as we got into the car, Boyd in the driver's seat, he sweetly tucked a daisy he had lifted from one of the vases in the house into my hair, and that's when your old Ned Chicane knew he was gone."

"Boo! Give me more exciting stuff!"

Ned chuckled loudly.

"Well, unfortunately, we didn't do much of anything exciting besides the amazing spy movie-like heists. Unless you want him baking a cake, that's all the story there is to tell."

Aubrey sighed. 

"Now kid, I told you my thing, now tell me what your thing is all about."

"My thing?" 

"Yeah, why are you all interested in this lovey-dovey stuff all of a sudden."

Aubrey ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"I think I might be in love with Dani, but I don't know how you are supposed to tell."

Ned smiled warmly at her and put a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Aubrey, the Lady Flame, Ms. Little, you don't know when you fall in love. It's just a statement you say. Either you are in love with someone or you aren't. Easy peasy, whatever the fuck the rest of that is. Now Aubs, is it love?"

She laughs again, and this time it's sweeter. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's love."

"Then go get your lover girl Aubrey!"

"It's 10 pm!"

" _So_?!"

Ned Chicane walks Aubrey to the van and hands her the keys, and tells her that she'll be safer driving than walking, and then to drive safe.

Then he walks back to the Cryptonomica, and then to the backroom, and then to a book by Maral Kitner, a poetry book he lifted from some rich person's house.

He flips the pages until he finds the right one. 

Inside he looks at a fragile, pressed daisy.

He should just throw it away, it's yellowed with age, or give it a frame, but instead, he closes the book and puts it away.

Ned hums to himself and pulls out his will from his desk and adds under Aubrey Little's name, '-One book by Maral Kitner'.

_She'll know what it is._

**Author's Note:**

> okay well mini pause in hiatus I guess cause mini fics are flying left and right.  
> kudos if enjoyed, no promises on when I'll get back to the big fics


End file.
